The Royal Steed
by rockinsurfer13
Summary: How did King Thranduil come by the elk he rides into battle. In which the King gets a new mount and Legolas starts to question his fathers sanity.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.R. works, though I will take them as gifts.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a good day in the woodland realms of the elves. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the clouds were few and far between. Everything was going as it was supposed to go. Except for the showing of a new gift to a son.

"Ada, you cannot possibly be serious." Said Legolas in disbelief as he gaped and his eyes grew wide.

"And why not? It was a gift from Lady Galadriel, it is a fine mount and it would be rude to return it" Thranduil replied to Legolas's statement, admiring the elk that had been given a home in Greenwood's stables, oblivious to the dread that was in his sons eyes.

"You can't ride an elk into battle! You will be laughed out of the fighting!" Said Legolas, feeling both mortified and despaired by his father decision. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the guards fighting to keep their laughter to themselves.

"On the contrary Legolas the elk would be a formidable battle mount." The elven king was now walking around the animal, as if to judge it's ability by watching it.

"How!" came Legolas's exasperated reply, simultaneously running his hand through his hair. "Please Ada, enlighten me as to how an _elk _of all creatures would be a, how did you say, _a formidable battle mount_."

"The animal is over 6ft tall, which can be quite intimidating, also the height would give me to advantage in a fight while wielding a sword, lance or spear-"

"Ada." Legolas was shaking his head now. "Ada, no, it is an elk, it is not meant to be ridden in battle and fought from astride of."

"-And it would distinguish me as a leader." Thranduil carried on, rising his voice over that of his sons. "Giving the the people of middle-earth a way to recognize me."

The guards were now leaning against each other, shoulders shaking and gasping for breath at the scene of their esteemed king argued with his son in the way a child would argue with a parent over a toy they wanted.

"As if your crown of antlers didn't distinguish you enough-" Legolas's eyes snapped back to his fathers with a look of _are you kidding me right now. _"Is that what this is about? You wanting your crown and steed to match!"

An intense stare down occurred between father and son that, had their gazes been anywhere else, would have sent lesser beings running for the hills.

"No, that's not what this is about at all, this is about receiving a gift –a fine mount- from Lady Galadriel and her wanting to see it being ridden" Thranduil replied with an affronted look that would fool no one.

"That is what this is about! I knew it!" The prince's eyes lit up with mirth and mischief, and those who knew the prince knew that he would never let his father live this moment down.

"You do want your crown and mount to match!" Legolas practically shouted his face full of glee.

"No, that's not-"

"And I bet Lord Elrond knows about the gift, and that if you don't ride the elk he'll tell Lady Galadriel!, and then she'll force you to ride the beast!"

Legolas was almost bouncing of the stable floor, giddy at the prospect the guards had almost collapsed from the lack of oxygen and were hugging their ribs. The king was looking on with dismay written across his face. His son had guessed everything. Thranduil had hoped that Legolas would have accepted his explanation that an elk would be a proper mount for him, but his son saw through his flimsy lie. In an effort to regain composure over the scene he cleared his throat in an attempt to speak.

"An elk is a woodland creature and as the King of the woodland realms I should endeavor to ride an animal the finds its home in the forest, the land I rule, and as my son I had hoped you would support me in my choices."

Legolas had calmed down enough to hear the last of his fathers short speech. He looked at his father for a moment then promptly joined the guards on the floor, gasping for breath at the hilarity of the situation. Thranduil raised and eyebrow at the lack of composure his son was displaying. He turned his gaze to the to two Silvan guards who were at the end of the stables.

"You would do well to remember that I am you king, not your kin. He snapped.

The two elves immediately gained their composure and snapped back to the positions, not wanting the anger the king who could have them imprisoned at a moments notice. Legolas had regained his composure as his father started to berate the pair of elves.

"Father enough, you can not blame them for finding humor in the situation, even you have to admit it was absurd." Legolas said, his demeanor more settled but his eyes still filled with mirth. Thranduil turned back to his son.

"What humor? Even though it started as a joke the idea has grown on me. I would be the talk of everywhere." The king pivoted to look at the elk, who looked back at him.

"Ada, you should not aspire to be the topic of the season when the reason you are being talked about is that." Legolas pointed to the animal that was becoming a bit restless.

"Legolas, one day you will understand."

"Understand what? Losing my sanity?" The prince replied with a look to his father.

"When you live forever you must find a way to stand out."

"You already stand out! Please ada, you will just make a fool of yourself."

"No I will not." The King showed his stance on the issue by bridling and mounting the animal. "Oh yes." Thranduil said, looking over to his son who stared at is father in disbelief. "This will do very well. I am going for a ride. Care to join?"

"No I will not." Legolas stated, still somewhat in shock at the sight of his father atop the elk. '_An elk' _he thought '_an elk of all things.' _

Thranduil looked over at his son, who was looking around the room a little dazed. "Legolas" he called out. His son snapped back to reality with a shake of his head. " The elk is staying." He left his son gaping in the stables, looking on as his father rode off into the woods, breaking in the new royal steed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxHope you liked the story. It may or may not become a series of drabbles regarding Legolas growing up in mirkwood. Reviews are welcome.


End file.
